


Lucky Me

by ReduxCath



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Play, F/M, M/M, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Rimjobs, Scents & Smells, Yes he is, You think it's just gratuitous porn and then BAM you're feeling things in that chest of yours, also zhu bajie is the best family man, big bara beefcakes appreciate the housewife, big fluffy feelings, gotta respect the marriage though, you literally can't resist lewding this beefcake I tried so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReduxCath/pseuds/ReduxCath
Summary: Zhu Bajie is a storyteller at heart. One of the greatest boons of adventuring with his lady Xuan Zang is the great tales he's able to bring back home to his family. But he almost always has two stories to tell: one for his kid, and one for the missus.
Relationships: Zhu Bajie/Ranzal (Dragalia Lost), Zhu Bajie/his wife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Lucky Me

**Author's Note:**

> When DL hits you with that bara appreciation there comes a moment where you make the decision to write some good, fluffy smut. Ya gotta respect the hustle, and in my opinion, ya gotta respect the wife. Get ready to enjoy dad Zhu, then daddy Bajie
> 
> (Also good luck on clearing Omega 2, everyone)

“Hey, honey! I’m—” But he was cut short by a lightning-fast mass of excitement as it barreled into his stomach. Zhu Bajie expertly caught his son in his arms and lifted the young 9 year old up for him to view. “Hey there, lil’ scamp!” His eyes went wide with appreciation. “Hot dang, you’re as tall as a tree! What’s mamma been feedin’ you, huh?” The warmaster turned the giggling boy around and around as if he were a bo staff, making comments on the size of his hands and his legs and his hair.

His son’s delighted chuckles made the long trek back home worth it. All of Zhu Bajie’s muscles felt refreshed as his boy flexed in front of him, in the true macho-man spirit of the family. “I helped mom with chores, and I got good grades at school, so mom made me dumplings for dinner yesterday!” Zhu Bajie barked out a laugh and bounced his son up in the air lightly. The boy was big for his age, but Zhu Bajie was considered shy of a giant by his neighbors (Zha Wujing didn’t call him an ogre for nothing, after all), and so he had little trouble treating his son as if he were a nice plump piece of dough. No one else would ever treat the boy this way. No one else would dare, after all. His son was fiercely protective of his home, and whenever Zhu Bajie had to go out for business, he called himself ‘the man of the house’. No, no one could call him a little boy other than his ol’ pop!

Zhu Bajie closed the door to his house and took off his shoes. His old lady would kill him if he brought any dirt inside. “Hey, lil’ champ. You wouldn’t happen to know where momma is right now, would ya?”

“She’s in the kitchen!” He chirped happily. Zhu Bajie watched as his son bounded happily to go get his mother. Of course. He could smell his wife’s delicious cooking in the air. Some scouts must’ve told her that they were returning home.

So, the great warrior stretched, cracked his bones and made sure that when his wife appeared before him, he could lift her up on her feet like he’d promised he would do when he returned.

“Zhu Bajie? Is that you?” And there she was. His queen, her hair tied up in a bun that made her look so beautiful. Whether it be in a wedding dress, in a plain apron, or even in the nude, Zhu Bajie’s wife was always the prettiest in all the land. Her chestnut eyes twinkled as she cocked an eyebrow. “I thought they’d bring you back in an ash box.”

“I ain’t gonna kick the bucket that easily, woman.” God, he loved how her humor had real bite to it. So many women liked to be dainty and meek to a fault, but his wife knew when to put in a bit of spark into anything they did. Not many people knew that she was the only woman who had ever kicked his ass, and he loved that about her. He chuckled as he bent down and picked her up with one arm. A chaste kiss, in front of the boy. “This house ain’t getting that life insurance check any time soon! Hahaha!”

“You guys are so morbid.” Their son pouted, but still asked to be lifted up anyways.

With just a bit of mana, Zhu Bajie was able to easily pick up his boy with his other arm. And there he stood, carrying his wife and child on either side of him, talking to them in the middle of the doorway to the kitchen. Xa Wujing would probably call them insane. Perhaps he wasn’t wrong, but that’s just how Zhu Bajie liked his home. "Morbid?" The man cocked his eyebrow. “Where’d you learn such a big word?”

His darling wife readjusted herself for a better position. Her breasts were now nearer to his chest. Hoo, boy. “Bao’s teacher’s recommended him for the advanced literature courses at school. He started a couple of weeks ago.”

“We started reading _The Tale of Genji!_ ” Bao chirped.

Zhu Bajie always liked to put in a big show for his son, but his eyes really did go wide here. The government was bringing in literature from Hinomoto? For educational purposes, no less? “Hot damn. Those Ambassadors are really putting in the leg work, ain’t they?” He blinked. Then he hugged his family, because this really was such great news! “We’re feasting to celebrate, aren’t we, momma?” He couldn’t help it, he kissed his wife and child many times.

Bao giggled as always. His wife rolled her eyes. But Zhu Bajie knew she _loved_ it.

Dinner was, in a word, jovial.

Bao spent the greater part of the afternoon hearing his father tell him stories of his journey with Xuan Zang. He spun a tale of the excitable Wukong, who had been protecting the nefarious Mei Hou Wang under false pretenses. When Zhu Bajie got to describing Zuan Xang and Zha Wujing, his son got very excited, because he knew _those_ two very well. They had elected to give Zhu Bajie a private evening with his family, but perhaps it would have been equally as entertaining if they had come. Zhu Bajie elected to, instead of giving his son a 2-hour lecture on Zuan Xang’s incredible Qilin Relic (much to his son’s disappointment), focused his attention on the meat of the story: on the great and powerful heroes that lived in the far-off land of the Dyrenell Empire, of the kind Prince who ruled the small but rising New Alberian Kingdom. He wove a grand tale for his son of friendship, determination, hope—all things that he hoped his son would inherit through story, rather than experience.

“Dear.” His wife gently placed a cool hand on his shoulder. Zhu Bajie blinked, turned up to look at her. “Look. He’s asleep.”

Zhu Bajie’s hardened features melted as he saw his son, completely knocked out. “I may have spun my yarn too much.”

And so, they took the boy to bed.

After closing the door to his room, Zhu Bajie turned to go to his own bedroom, where he found his wife in the nude, waiting for him.

His energy returned once again as he mischievously climbed on the mattress, shedding his clothes so that he could comfortably lick a good long line up her stomach. “You’re quite the lewd one, princess.” He rumbled in her ear.

“Darling, you really _do_ talk too much.” His wife’s hair was now out of it’s bun, and the chocolate curls spilled out behind her as he pulled her down so that he could look at her directly. “I’ve been waiting for you for _months_ —” A kiss. Another kiss. “—and the first thing you _do_ is tell the boy _stories—_ ah!” His fingers quickly found her folds, and he set himself to work.

“My boy deserves my attention in the afternoon. _You_ get it at night.” He smirked as he bent down and licked at his wife’s folds.

The noises she made, the way she squirmed and tightly held his head in place with her strong thighs, the taste she just kept on releasing into his mouth—Zhu Bajie was taken by surprise as his wife’s juices filled his mouth. Listening to her muffled moans, he swallowed, and when he felt her look back down at him with her blushing face, he licked his lips like a wolf.

_Delicious_.

Zhu Bajie’s wife was a dependable woman. She had a good head on her shoulders, was good enough in the kitchen to teach him (him of all people) how to make edible food, and had a biting tongue and a jewel of a sense of humor. But the best part about her, perhaps as a consequence of his job, was that her desire for him was always flaring. No matter what time of year, if they were together, they’d be able to find a way to make things work and get a few minutes of privacy to themselves. Usually it involved Zhu Bajie simply eating her out and making sure to swallow every drop (he lasted too long for public quickies), and so he’d accidentally obtained an expert tongue that could run circles around even her famous libido.

In short, she was his perfect match.

“How was that, baby?”

She didn’t answer with words, just pulled him into an embrace that made him line up so perfectly with her entrance. But he was a bit of a douche, and liked to tease her when they had moments like these, much to her frustrtation. His wife grumbled as she switched their positions, got on top of him and tried to ride him. “I’m not going to be denied.”

Zhu Bajie smiled a bastard’s smile, shrugged, and let her go to town for a bit.

After they had calmed down enough to have a conversation again—though not enough to stop being leaky and hard—Zhu Bajie held his wife as she leaned on his broad chest and pinched a nipple. He hissed. “So,” she twirled around the dark-pink spot, played with the short blue hairs which she had always said she liked that he had. “did you have any fun?”

Zhu Bajie’s smile got stupid big as he nodded. “Oh, baby, you _know_ I did.” Zhu Bajie used to be a traditionalist in many senses. A perfect student, a perfect soldier, with a perfect idea of what his life should hold. But things rarely work out like one plans them, and bit by bit, his ideals changed and grew—until the possibility of asking his girlfriend if she’d consider having a _ménage trois_ became something he could imagine himself uttering. Since his wife was his perfect match (a surprise, back then), she’d said yes and more. They had a bit of a reputation as swingers back then, and that had only grown. Zhu Bajie was well respected in the community, so the idea that he and his wife were not opposed to welcoming other singles and couples to their bed did not impact him very negatively. Oh there was always the old curmudgeon who gave him a look or offered him advice on how to please his wife so well that she’d ‘forget about other men’—but it wasn’t about that at all.

It was about knowing that he and his wife could have their pick together—or apart. That they would be able to use this kind of open arrangement to their benefit, to grow stronger together. It was a bit crazy, he had to admit. But it worked for them surprisingly well.

His baby doll hummed. “No crazies?”

“Oh, not at all, no!” He chuckled. They did have a couple rules. One of them was to not involve anyone who could be considered an insane piece of shit. Zha Wujing was almost (but only almost) disqualified due to that idea. When they’d started, they hadn’t known each other that well, so it had been a legitimate concern for both of them that the other not bring someone unsavory into their lives. Now? A fun inside joke. “Well, you could call him a bit crazy by how recklessly he fights, but—”

“ _He_?” His wife grinned with excitement. She was a bit of a pervert. Liked seeing her husband take on another man from time to time. As a young man, Zhu Bajie’s inclinations had tormented him, but his wife was not only understanding, she provided an arena where he could explore and still be completely and wholly devoted to her. That she got off on being sandwiched between two men was a bonus—this arrangement really did fit both of them to a T. “Oh, so you go out to the west and get with some nice blonde man. Zhu Bajie, you _pervert_ , you!”

“Who’s the one who asked me to take it up the ass that one time?” He’d been itching to fill her up, and _she’d_ been itching to hear him grunt at the same time. Something about understanding how much effort she had to put into bottoming for him. Little had she known at the time that he liked to play with himself back there when he was alone.

“Good Gods, Zhu Bajie.” He ultimately won out when it came to crassness. His wife covered her mouth, blushing as she snickered. “You’re terrible!”

The warmaster cocked his eyebrow, gently kneading her supple ass.

She acquiesced. “Alright. It was me.” A kiss. Another one. “So, tell me all about him! Where did you two meet?”

The memory of his face and arms and hair got him hard, and his wife smirked as he began to tease her with is raging erection once again. “Oh, you’ve already heard about him. If you’d been paying attention when I was telling Bao about our friends in New Alberia, you’d know.” God, she was so wet. It was just like that time she saw him bend one his superiors over their bed and pound his ass until he gave him a promotion (already earned, just done for the kinky aspect, all for her). The memory of how she looked at him back then, how she’d climbed over his lead general’s back and kissed him as he made sure his superior knew what his cock felt like—what a fucking rush.

His wife put a finger to her face, thought about it. In this light, the bags under her eyes looked divine. He peppered her face with kisses, unable to contain himself. “Oh, stop it, you big lug!” Liar, she was smitten. Just like on the day of their wedding. “Was it Luca? That Sylvan with the light arrows and the katana?”

“Hmmm, he’s quite beautiful, but no.” He rolled his hips and made her snatch wet his entire length. Not wet enough. Zhu Bajie moved his hand down and muttered a spell for lubrication. He wasn’t very adept with water magic, but this was so low-level that even he was able to perform it. “I heard he’s devoted to someone else.”

After a second, his wife put her hands on his wide pectorals, gasping. “No. Shut up. You did _not_.” She covered her mouth, looked around (as if anyone were spying on them. He’d be the first to know). “Did you _fuck_ the prince? With the golden hair?”

“Ah, yes. Euden…” He growled in her ear and she shivered in delight as he teased her opening. Riding out this thread for a few more seconds, he positioned her over his thick cock and made his leaking head slightly enter her gorgeous folds...but no further. He made a face that communicated his intent to joke. “But sadly, no!” His wife lightly smacked him, which he blocked without issue. “Darling, I can’t fuck the King of New Alberia!” He then murmured out of the side of his mouth. “ _Not without taking him to dinner first._ ” The two adults laughed a little bit at that. His wife had once slept with a noblewoman, someone who Xuan Zang knew personally. Oh, his master’s face when she pulled him aside to confirm— _“Zhu Bajie, I love your wife as a sister, and I respect you both so much, but I just want to confirm…did she…?”_ —it had been so worth it. Yes, he’d earned a scathing tongue lashing about the dangers of playing around with nobles, but seeing Xuan Zang flustered was a treat to last a hundred years. “He’s barely of age! And besides, he’s every bit of prince as you’d expect.”

“Pure of heart and sound of mind?” People said Zhu Bajie’s wife was one of the wisest women of her age. They said very different things about Zhu Bajie himself, a consequence of his reputation as a roaring pig on the battlefield.

He nodded. “And he’s got a harem!”

“ _No!”_

“Well, he _would_ have a harem if he had the character for it. But the boy’s so pure that he’s stringing along about a dozen poor women who have hopelessly fallen for him.” Ah, poor Elisanne, and Cleo. And his sympathies _especially_ went out to that lady with the dragon aura and the blazing hair. The worst kind of heartbreaker is the one who is kind.

His wife knew men like that very well. In her case, they hadn’t been as kind, and so were able to enjoy the notion of having multiple women pining for their attention. Thinking back on it, when a young Zhu Bajie had heard that a woman with chestnut eyes had thrown three of the richest bachelors into manure piles, he’d begun to be interested. ‘ _Now that’s a woman who knows how to live her life_.’ In the present, his darling rolled her eyes. “He’s going to get himself killed.”

Zhu Bajie could only nod. Perhaps the gods could grant Euden the wisdom to stop dilly-dallying and treat his women (and one man) more seriously.

But his wife was still interested. She wanted his dick inside her, and was so frustrated that he wouldn’t let her sit on it. “Oh, you big tease!” She mewled. “Hurry up and tell me!”

Zhu Bajie smirked and let himself enter just a tiny bit. “Think a bit more, baby.”

Her eyes widened as realization struck in her head. Usually, his wife was very bright. But in the bedroom she tended to get hung up on details (details like his chest hair). She looked down, and gave him a coy face. “You _love_ a fellow axe-user, don’t you?”

He could only chuckle as he angled his hips and _thrust_ into her. The shock made his wife cry out, barely containing her sound behind her wrist. She collapsed on top of his body, moaning at the touch of her husband as he put two fingers in her ass and began to roll his hips as slow as the honey drips from the spoon. “Ranzal’s quite the guy, you know…” He began to tell his story, his more adult story, one not meant for his young son, who was quietly sleeping in his room.

“You talk too _much…._ ” But she betrayed herself with the way she clung to her husband’s body, and angled herself so that she could hear him speak clearly. Zhu Bajie knew she loved it.

\-------------

When Zhu Bajie saw a tired and defeated Mei Hou Wang put his arms around a terrified, relieved Sun Wu Kong, and heard both of them cry, he knew it was over.

“Goodness, what a sappy little ending, this is…” Sha Wujing said as he adjusted his monacle.

“This is usually how things turn out in presence of our Prince.” The wizard named Kleimann spoke up. Like Sha Wujing, he was devoted to science—and also like Sha Wujing, he was quite mad in his own special way. The two had traded manuscripts, torn apart their graduate theses, and had called each other half-baked hacks by the end of the first day. Zhu Bajie was happy for his friend, to find such a kindred spirit in these foreign lands.

“Wu Kong looks so happy.” Xuan Zang whispered, the barest twinkle of a tear in her eye. “As a teacher I’m so proud of his growth. But as a friend, I feel so ashamed for doubting him…” He frowned. Of course. Even if Wu Kong forgave them (and he _would_ , Zhu Bajie knew), it still didn’t erase the fact that they had hunted him down with the intent to kill his friend. It didn’t erase the fac that Zhu Bajie himself had come at Wu Kong with no sort of playfulness in his strikes, or that the others had been fully prepared to attack him as well. “…” His lady looked forlorn, but this was one time where Zhu Bajie could not dispel the demons that plagued her.

Luckily, he was not needed for that. Euden, the gentle prince, put his hand on her shoulder. “Then, maybe you can become a better friend.” His smile was almost impossibly bright, yet had no trace of naivete or idiocy. He was no fool, he knew the ways of the world, and yet he dared to believe in something different.

As the prince and the master sealer whispered to each other, Zhu Bajie turned and flicked Ranzal on the shoulder. “That Prince of yers, he’s quite the character, ain’t he?”

Ranzal nodded. “We’d all die for him.” On an ordinary soldier, such a statement would be presumptuous. But in that moment, Zhu Bajie saw himself in the western mercenary. A commander who knew the will of his comrades so well that he could speak for them without issue. They _would_ all die for Euden if they needed to. That wasn’t something money could buy. It was real love.

Something warm grew in Zhu Bajie’s chest, and he couldn’t help but keep an eye on the tall mercenary as he went to smack his prince on the shoulder and inject some more liveliness.

They stayed at the Halidom for four days after that.

How could they not? Sha Wujing had been _dying_ to know everything that was being researched in the halls of Prince Euden’s castle, and characters like Kleimann and Sinoa were always hungry for learning about eastern principles of mana manipulation (something that Zhu Bajie was content to only understand on the fundamental levels that he needed). Xuan Zang, now free of her duty to destroy the monster (for his evil had been destroyed), was freed to catch up with her old friends. Cleo, who had expertly healed their wounds during the battle, wanted to compare the capabilities of his lady’s Qilin Relic next to her Elder Wand. Ellisanne had wanted to spar once more with her, as she needed a refresher on their fighting techniques. Zhu Bajie himself joined in for these sessions, as it seemed that the blonde holy lady had got herself an axe. Now _here_ was something he could help with. He spent an entire day making sure of her worth as an axe-user, and he was able to give her prince glowing results (though not more glowing than her cheeks when Euden had congratulated her on her skills).

“Y’two have grown a hell of a lot since I saw ya last.” Ranzal commented to Wu Kong as they ate dinner. “Real refreshin’. Ya gotta lemme spar with ya tomorrow.”

That had been the start of the climax.

Ever since he and Sha Wujing had met up with the Prince of New Alberia, Zhu Bajie had made quick note of the entire group. His extensive experience as a general had afforded him a very keen eye for measuring the capabilities of people of all races and weapon type (a skill that his lady Xuan Zang was often fond of calling on). Back then, Zhu Bajie hadn’t known that these were the famed people who had helped Xuan Zang free idiot Wu Kong from the trouble he’d gotten himself into (though if he had, he would’ve probably still done as his mission had called him to do). He’d analyzed them completely, ready to find weaknesses to exploit for their quick and efficient dispatchment (he would only ever admit to his wife, as she bounced on his thick dick, that the idea of facing off against such powerful foes made his hair stand on end).

Back then, Ranzal’s profile had intrigued him.

A thick build, with a solid core, sturdy legs and an impressive upper body. It didn’t take a genius to guess he was fond of heavier weapons. Yet the speed with which he moved, and the way he sometimes twisted his body hinted that he had a wider repertoire of weapon masteries under his belt. And whenever Zhu Bajie stuck out the tip of his tongue to taste the air as the darker man’s axe sang through it, he could taste the ever-so faint hint of water mixed in with thick wind. Those who were naturally gifted with multiple expressions of mana were said to almost always be meant for glory on the battlefield (and yes, he did notice the ridiculous concoction of scents coming from Cleo’s dense magical bolts). Not only that, but he also seemed to have a natural aptitude for battle strategy and war-sense. He’d gone past Zhu Bajie and tried to cleave Sha Wujing at the first real opportunity. So he wasn’t an idiot—yes, Zhu Bajie was a powerful man who was more than acquainted with the finer points of murder, but he paled in comparison to the utter bloodthirst that Sha Wujing operated on.

Ever-dependable, Zhu Bajie had intercepted them, had let Sha Wujing scoot away and focus on other opponents. This man was his. “ _Good eye, handsome.”_ He’d doubted that such an elementary trick of distraction would work on someone so keen-sensed, but he had to try. It didn’t hurt that this man with the wind mana was actually quite the looker, so he wasn’t lying. “ _I might grant you a quick death, but he’s a maniac who can drag it out.”_

 _“I could tell.”_ Ranzal pressed back, axe against axe, man against man, and Zhu Bajie felt the adrenaline that only hit when he butted heads with a real threat. Just like an ox, Ranzal huffed hot air from his nose, and as close as they were, Zhu Bajie could tell he was not afraid to die in the slightest. _Good_. Very good. “ _Luckily, we have our own maniac. Kleinman!!”_

With the mad cackle of the shadow mage, the battlefield was thrown into disarray.

But Zhu Bajie and Ranzal kept meeting each other again and again, no matter how many times they separated.

_“You and I keep bumping into each other.”_ Zhu Bajie teased him, licking his lips. _“See somethin’ you like?”_

 _“Maybe I just can’t resist the urge to pound bastards like you into the ground?”_ Ranzal pushed his forehead onto Zhu Bajie’s, and the two men’s mana crackled between them. _“I dunno, you seem like a bastard.”_

_“You think you can pin me down, kid?”_

Then Ranzal stopped scowling fiercely, gave him a grin that made Zhu Bajie feel heat all over his body, made his breathing get more intense. _“It’d be fuckin’ fun to try.”_

In that moment, Zhu Bajie thought it to be such a shame that he’d never be able to take such a fine man to his bed, or to dominate him in a nearby forest. But he was so, so ready to grant him the most honorable of deaths upon his blade that it didn’t matter. For two men like them, that would have also been a perfectly acceptable state of affairs

So when events shifted course, and they ended up walking together to help defeat the now completely revived Mei Hou Wang, well, he’d been stunned.

Fate was funny, wasn’t it?

But when one door opens, another reminds you that it’s open. For the remainder of the trip, during dinners and strategy planning—for a good portion of it all, Zhu Bajie felt the eyes of that powerful mercenary somewhere on his body. Evidently, he was interested too.

And now that Ranzal had finished wrestling with Sun Wu Kong, he felt the glance again. He saw it too, saw how Ranzal glanced his way, tilted his eyebrow ever so slightly when their eyes met. And Zhu Bajie clapped harder, because he’d had half expected for the younger darker man to pop a hard-on halfway through the sparring session.

Well, he’d expected both of them to. But Wu Kong was always a horny bastard, either way.

That had been on the early morning of their third and penultimate day at the Prince’s Halidom. The sun was barely rising, Sun Wu Kong was now completely tuckered out, and Zhu Bajie let his fiend friend care for him while he approached Ranzal and clapped him on the shoulder. “Mighty fine moves ya go there. Maybe after breakfast you and I can train together?” He moved his eyes down to Ranzal’s calloused hands. “Always lookin’ to learn from my fellow axe-users.”

Ranzal smirked. Now that they weren’t out to kill each other, he could see that past the hardened exterior he presented to the world, he was quite the swell guy. Devoted to his prince, involved with his friends—and best of all, good with kids, if the way that he was able to hold two little girls and a little boy on his shoulders was any indication. “You’ve been itchin’ to ask me for how long?”

They walked back to the Halidom’s entrance together, enjoying the breeze of the early morning as the sky turned a virgin pink. “When I saw that you weren’t just fuckin’ around with that huge thing.”

“I mean, when a random boar comes at you, you gotta stand your ground.” He shrugged.

“Did you think I was going to be able to kill you?” He was genuinely curious.

“Well, possibly. You’ve got a helluva set of arms.” The mercenary said. Zhu Bajie flexed, smirking. It wasn’t like Ranzal was the only one who knew how to make himself strong to protect what he loved. “Did you wanna kill me?”

“Not necessarily.” Zhu Bajie shrugged. “But you were getting in the way of my lady’s mission for me.”

“Is she yer girl?” He motioned towards Zuan Xang, who was walking with a couple other women. Apparently, they were also early risers. She noticed him, waved, and he waved back. Ranzal gave him a look. “She’s quite fine. When ya gonna propose?” He sounded like he was making a joke.

Zhu Bajie wiggled his eyebrows. “The lady’s just the lady. Got too much respect for her to pull anythin’ like that. She ain’t interested at all.” Ranzal nodded in understanding. Yeah, he seemed like a guy who also knew his way around. “Besides,” Zhu Bajie said, holding up his left hand. “I’m already married.”

This was one of Zhu Bajie’s favorite parts. Somehow or other, people had to know that he was married, and that things were arranged the way that they were arranged. The man was always pleased with the surprise on the faces of his sexual interests. To a good amount so far, the concept of such an open relationship was completely new. They would ask about jealousy, about dynamics, and he’d answer because it was a good topic. But sometimes, Zhu Bajie found himself in situations where interest was present, but not outright stated. Where the knowledge that he was married came before the knowledge that he _also_ wanted to get in the other persons’ pants.

Ranzal tried to seem slick, but Zhu Bajie’s eagle eyes were easily able to notice the way that he twitched and almost lost his pace. He peered at his hand, blinked twice. “Hot damn. Didn’t notice that when we were fightin’.”

“I take it off, put it ‘round my neck for safe-keepin’.” Zhu Bajie pulled out a chain from a pocket inside his pectoral covering. “Wouldn’t wanna lose it if some guy managed to swipe my fingers during a fight.”

Ranzal didn’t react to the grizzly comment. He was still focused on the ring. He wasn’t good at hiding his emotions, wore his heart on his sleeve, this one did. Clear disappointment crossed his features. But then he smoothed it out. A good sport! Zhu Bajie was pleased. “Hey man, that’s tight. What kind of woman is she?”

Zhu Bajie pulled out a sketch and carefully unfolded it. It had been done by a professional artist. The master had been able to capture his wife’s essence on paper for him to carry. Every bit of her beauty, her good points (like her gorgeous body), her ‘bad’ points (like her crows feet) which Zhu Bajie loved all the same, it was all present. The result was a stunning depiction of his woman. Soldiers in the past had often begged Zhu Bajie to let them look at her image—once they knew she liked to swing, they _pleaded_ with him to get them a night with his wife. This picture had carried him through a lot of lonely nights, and had been Sun Wu Kong’s first exposure to the drawn female form (something the older warrior would _never_ let him live down).

Ranzal stopped. Stared at the parchment. Meticulously memorized it. “What the fuck…” He murmured, squinting as though he was looking at a mirage. Zhu Bajie covered his mouth as he snickered. The mercenary looked back at him. “…This is true to life?”

“Oh, every bit.” He beamed.

He looked down again. Took a deep breath. Then lifted his head back to Zhu Bajie with a flat stare. “ _Nice_.” He nodded once, completely serious.

Zhu Bajie couldn’t help the loud bout of laughter that bubbled out of his mouth. He let out his hearty guffaw and hooked Ranzal by the neck. “Oh, a fellow man of culture, are we?!” He rough-housed with his fellow axe user as they entered the Halidom’s halls.

Breakfast had been particularly good that morning.

Zhu Bajie spent the great majority of the day training with Ranzal, comparing techniques and discussing the finer points of wielding an axe on the battlefield. Ranzal was particularly interested by Zhu Bajie’s head-on preference for chaining force strikes. The two men worked up a good sweat and ended up grappling with each other.

Zhu Bajie did not miss the way that Ranzal tried to maximize body contact. Lifting his arm so that the other man’s cheek was squarely on one of his more kinky erogenous zones, he smirked. “I bet I reek, huh?”

Ranzal twitched, moved away, and stammered with a red face. Deciding to have some mercy, Zhu Bajie ignored the raging tent in the other man’s pants. “Man, I wish my wife were here. She’d love to have fun with a guy like you.”

Ranzal blinked, his cock pulsing in his pants. “W-What?”

Zhu Bajie’s smile turned sultry. It was as good a time as any to bring Ranzal’s hopes back up again. He stood, made his way over to the other sweaty man, and put his fingers on his chin to tilt his head up. Like this, his skin dappled by the spots of orange sunlight leaking through , he looked so damned handsome. “My wife and I…” He purred. “…we have a bit of an arrangement, you see…”

The look of surprise, of nervous, rekindled lust that now colored Ranzal’s face, almost made Zhu Bajie tear off his loincloth right then and there. The mercenary’s weather hand went up, touched the fingers that were on his chin. “H-How the hell does that—"

“Hey, Ranzal!” The two men flinched, and Zhu Bajie felt like a child caught reading dirty scrolls. Both of them stood up as tall and straight as lamp posts, and the turned when Luca appeared. “There you are. Euden’s looking for you!”

“Can it—” Ranzal started, but thought better of it. “Nah. I’m comin’, I’m comin’.” Getting blue-balled like that was the worst thing. Zhu Bajie groaned inwardly, feeling the chances of a delicious meeting with the mercenary slip away under his fingers. He sighed, choosing to close his eyes as Ranzal took out a pocket notebook. Probably writing down notes from their sparring session—

—Nope. Zhu Bajie felt a very brazen, very _touchy_ hand expertly cop a feel. His cock threatened to spring to life, and Zhu Bajie bit his lip as Ranzal shot him a look from over his shoulder that contained enough lust to rival his wife. Zhu Bajie took another step as the mercenary bounded to catch up with his Sylvan friend, and felt the tell-tale texture of paper.

He fished it out from within his loincloth ( _brazen indeed_ ) and felt a sultry smile grace his face as he moved to catch one last glimpse of that sculpted ass moving away.

_‘Meet me in my room tonight.’_

And so, he behaved himself for the remainder of the daylight hours.

Zhu Bajie meditated in his quarters, slowly refreshing himself with an old military trick that involved cycling his mana through a very specific set of chi canals. When he felt ready, Zhu Bajie employed his old training to silently exit out the room that Prince Euden had so kindly offered. He did not miss the way that Wa Shujing gestured for him to go on and get out of their room. The scientist knew him like a well-read book.

He knew where his destination was. The day before, Ranzal had gone to pick up a set of swords for Sun Wu Kong and Mei Hou Wang to try out, and Zhu Bajie had learned the path. By the grace of the gods, he was not caught as he employed the shadows to his advantage and silently traversed the halls. Of course, he could show whoever was on watch Ranzal’s note, but something about sneaking to find a lover at night made it all the more a sweet experience.

He bit his lip to keep himself from chuckling as he reached a door that was slightly ajar. Ranzal _had_ mentioned that the lock on his door was old and rusty. Why else would he be letting such lewd sounds of pleasure leak out from his sleeping chambers? Zhu Bajie straightened himself, leaned on the wall, and let himself listen. He wouldn’t barge in, not immediately.

Not until he heard the words—

“—Fuck…when’s that fucking bastard gonna get here?”

“You called?” He gently pushed the door open, leaning on the door frame.

Ranzal was naked, and tugging on his cock. And what a large cock it was. It was a few inches larger than Zhu Bajie’s own notable tool. The older warmaster began to salivate at the sight of prime, perfected Alberian beef sitting at the foot of his own bed, leaking so readily.

“Hey.”

With that, Zhu Bajie let himself inside, and made sure to put something so that the door would not open by mistake.

He took off his sleeping gown first. Ranzal had organized this evening, so it would only be courteous of him to get on a level playing field and join him in the nude. “You like to be all business in front of your friends, but you’re actually quite the wild sort, aren’t you?” He sat next to the younger man. He could tell that, despite how terrifically hard he was, Ranzal was notably nervous. Zhu Bajie had plenty of experience with people of all types, and he and his wife always made it a point to make sure that their third (or their outside play partner, in this case) was perfectly relaxed. This _was_ a bit outside the usual norms, after all. Zhu Bajie began with a hand on Ranzal’s arm. “You ever do this before?”

“I’ve had _plenty_ of sex.” Ranzal barked out, almost mechanically. See? Nervous as a newborn buck. Zhu Bajie wasn’t doubting him at all (though the notion of deflowering a virgin Ranzal, of sweetly taking his hole and making him unravel under his touch, it was rather attractive). Ranzal then bit his lip to focus, to will himself to relax. “S’just…” He scratched the back of his head, blushing. A universal gesture! How handsome he looked. “…never thought I’d ever meet an actual swinger in your station.”

“Where I come from, if you got the skill, people don’t care what you do in bed, s’long as it’s with someone who’s of age.” It wasn’t that simple, of course. But Alberia’s customs _were_ a bit more rigid in certain areas. “My wife and I like to play around and talk about the people we meet. We also like to bring ‘em in whenever they’re keen to play with both of us at once.” He tried to be a bit brazen, put his nose closer to the man’s jaw and lifted his orange eyes to meet the other’s. Ranzal’s eyes were gorgeous, an earthy brown, with a couple flecks of green. But in this low light they looked deep with lust and thought. “Whatever way you swing, I’m down to play.”

Ranzal met his eyes. His breathing quickened slightly, and a nervous hand reached out to stroke Zhu Bajie’s thigh, before it relented slightly and moved back to his hand. It was almost like a first date (only turned on its head), and Zhu Bajie couldn’t help the genuine smile that came across his face as he kneaded Ranzal’s knuckles. “You lead, tonight. I’m here to do whatever you want.”

That seemed to do the trick. Ranzal scratched his nose, kept holding Zhu Bajie’s hand as he mulled words in his mind. After a moment, his hand got a bit more daring, began to travel up the length of his arm. “…You still got that drawing of your wife?”

Zhu Bajie produced it with a flourish. “Somehow, I knew you were interested.”

Ranzal huffed, his cock hardening at the reproduction of his beloved. “How the hell could I not be? I mean—fucking hell, she’s amazing _and_ she’s into all this shit?”

“Smart too. _So_ fucking smart.” As a general, Zhu Bajie was no slouch. He was well educated and well formed. But his wife had such a keen mind that she had tore through all his manuals and university texts, and sometimes, sex could reliably be replaced with a discussion of battle strategy. “And she’s good in the kitchen, too.”

“You’re fucking lying.” Ranzal grabbed his cock and began to pump. He hissed in pleasure.

“Tellin’ ya the truth. Love of my life, gift from the heavens. Can’t do a single thing without her.” Zhu Bajie smelled his desire in the air. He imagined Ranzal grabbing his wife by the arm, gently coaxing her coy self to open her legs as he ate her out. The idea of this man’s face wet with his wife’s juices made his own cock stand at attention, and he began to also tug at himself. Fuck, she’d love to try this guy out. He was convinced. “And ya know what she says about men who notice her beauty?”

“What?” Ranzal turned away from the picture and back to Zhu Bajie—

—who took the opportunity to plant a good kiss on his lips. “That they have good sense.” Ranzal twitched, and Zhu Bajie felt his hand, slick and sweaty, fall upon his lighter thigh. The older man grabbed the younger man’s chin and teased him by stroking his jaw with a weathered thumb. Could he feel the scar on it? Did it make him feel good? Judging by the way his mouth began to open in silent desire, he did like it. “Do you have good sense, Ranzal?”

Ranzal carefully folded the picture with one hand, gave it back to Zhu Bajie, and used his free hand to touch the other man’s cock. He gulped, the sound audible and so, so needy. His eyes darted down to Zhu Bajie’s thick tool, and back up to his face. He really wanted it bad. “H-Hell yeah, I do.”

He kissed him again, and willed himself not to get too hasty. He had told Ranzal that this was _his_ night, after all. But the mercenary quickly gathered his wits and began to exhibit more bravado. He grabbed Zhu Bajie by the scruff of his neck, and when he felt an opportunity, lightly bit down on his chin. That caused the older man to arch his back, and he was at the younger man’s mercy as he was pulled into his embrace with a secure, dominating arm.

“Holy shit,” he breathed out as they began to lower themselves onto the mattress. “I’m so glad I didn’t kill you back then.”

Ranzal hummed as he grabbed Zhu Bajie’s cock and began to pump it. His face was dusted with a generous amount of pink, and he wore this scowl that made him look positively delectable. “Ya wouldn’t have been able to.”

Zhu Bajie would let Ranzal do with him as he wanted, but he was a proud man, and he rose to the taunt. “What, you think I’m weaker than you? As I recall, I pinned you down 4 times out of 7 today.”

Ranzal moved back up to his face, licked his cheek before moving down to his collar bone. “Yeah, cuz you’re a fucking cheater.”

Cheating? In a duel? If this wasn’t said in the context of sex, Zhu Bajie would’ve probably been offended. He still wasn’t as centered and free from worldly desires as he should’ve been—his face contorted into a look that Ranzal definitely saw.

“Talkin’ bout this shit.” With a rough hand, Ranzal moved Bajie’s arm up, exposing his armpit. “You got this shit, smellin’ like it does. It ain’t fair…” He dove in, buried his face in it, and Zhu Bajie covered his mouth with his hand. That tongue of Ranzal’s was so wet, so hot, that he had to bite on the thick of his palm to keep from moaning like a teen getting his cock licked for the first time. It wasn’t his fault that his armpits were as sensitive as they were. His wife sometimes took advantage of that fact herself, but most of the time, he got this stimulation from outside sources.

“Y-You—” He choked out, pushing Ranzal’s head hard against his armpit and _grabbing_ at his hair just to feel the might that comes with holding a strong man by his locks. “you’re the one who kept tryin’ to _sniff_ at me!” He had thought that they were going to end up fucking like a bunch of dirty rabbits in that forest. If Luca hadn’t intervened, then perhaps Ranzal would’ve ended up with leaves in his hair and cum up his ass.

“And _you_ kept giving me ample opportunities.” Ranzal tore himself away from his prize, and began to lick at Zhu Bajie’s neck. Oh, ohh God. Another of his places. This was one where his wife was more prone to strike. But the way she did it was dainty, chaste—almost to the point of sweet denial. Ranzal’s approach was direct, wild, and so, so greedy. Paired with that _steaming_ tongue, Zhu Bajie was blissfully paralyzed. Ranzal dragged the bottom row of his teeth across Zhu Bajie’s chin, growling. When he ran out of chin, he moved back down to the collar bone. “You’ve been eye fuckin’ me since we first saw each other, and I’ve barely been able to sleep with these _goddamned_ hard on’s.”

Zhu Bajie smirked his most defiant smirk as he dug his nails into Ranzal’s shoulder. Yeah, this man could take it. He could take it and thrive. “How could I not, with you practically ogling me every time I stretched my arms?”

“You’re just a show off.” Ranzal growled as he _bit down_ into Zhu Bajie’s collar. The older man took in a sharp breath, felt his body spasm for a moment in pleasure before he dug his nails _harder_ into the other man’s back, and _scratched_. Ranzal only bit down harder, and the purr that resounded from his throat did something to Zhu Bajie. His ass began to twitch, his dick began to feel hot, and he _prayed_ that this man would want to go all the way with him.

Ranzal licked the wound. He had purposefully bit an area where Zhu Bajie’s armor would hide his mark. His weathered hands traveled down Zhu Bajie’s sculpted body, squeezing his pectorals and drawing a mewl from the older man. Only a fellow axe-user could take what he wanted with such _zest_ , huh? No other kind of person could compare. That’s why Zhu Bajie loved wielding an axe. It exemplified his greed, his joy for life, his relentless optimism. Finding a kindred spirit so far from home…

…It was ecstasy.

“You’ve got such a nice pair of knockers yourself…” Ranzal began to feast on his chest, licking and enjoying the cut hair before he dove onto a perky nipple.

“Bite it.” Zhu Bajie hissed out. When Ranzal did so, his legs curled around the other man and he gave him another set of scratches. _Perfect_. “More. More…!!”

Ranzal hadn’t been lying when he’d said he had experience. He knew how to play a man like a harp, coaxing Zhu Bajie’s mewls, moans, and growls from his throat as though he had full command of his body. The way he was pressing himself on the older man, the way that his hands were grabbing his muscles and squeezing them in just the right way, it was so good. Was he about to be dominated by this mercenary? He’d have to take it from him; Zhu Bajie would offer him no quarter, but the thought of slowly being weathered down to a sweaty, begging state was not a bad one. If Ranzal wanted to do that to him, he’d more than happily allow it.

When Ranzal reached his cock, Zhu Bajie could feel it. The hunger that anyone would feel when faced with such a delicious looking tool. He felt it himself, looking between Ranzal’s legs at the dark sausage that throbbed so warmly there. Part of him wanted to just drag Ranzal up to get his throat fucked by the other man, but then, Ranzal licked a wet stripe up his dick, and his mind grew a little hazy.

The other man was blushing like a virgin on his honey moon, scowling like he didn’t want Zhu Bajie to know just how much he wanted to suck a good cock. “Do ya mind if I…?”

Zhu Bajie placed a gentle hand through Ranzal’s hair—then slowly and meticulously closed it to get a secure fist-full of those gorgeous chocolate locks. A perfect hold. He knew how to read the mood, and sat up. “On the foot of the bed. Now.”

“But—”

“ _Down, boy._ ”

Ranzal obliged, and the joy and desire in his eyes was so vibrant that Zhu Bajie didn’t know whether to fuck his face or kiss him.

Seeing him sallow saliva, he chose to do the former. “Lick it again. Just like before.” He dragged Ranzal’s head back to the base of his cock, where the man took a good long whiff before sticking out his hot tongue and getting to work. “ _Good boy._ ” He purred. A good boy indeed. Those words were making Ranzal breathe so wantonly, his eyes were clouding over with desire. “You’ve been wanting this shit for a while now, haven’t you?” He’d caught Ranzal staring at his loin cloth one night, under the light of the moon. The only reason why Zhu Bajie hadn’t undone his knot and presented himself back then was that his master was only 30 feet away back at camp, and as much as he may be a pig, he was also a man of honor. 

“Fuck yeah.” Ranzal moaned, drool on the corner of his lip. He moved to put Zhu Bajie’s head in his mouth—

The older man held him back. “Say please _._ ”

“Come on, man,” He whined. But he was so pleased by this kind of treatment. Zhu Bajie could feel it in the delicious, needy hum under his fingers. In the way that Ranzal’s nails dug into his thighs, only barely stopping themselves from scratching. “I _need_ it.”

“Say please, boy.” He repeated, injecting a little bit more lust into his voice.

Ranzal was so close that he could try and lick if he wanted to, if he really stretched his tongue. His mouth opened, and Zhu Bajie wondered if he should let him have it. But then those handsome eyes looked up at him with puppy love. “Please.” He begged.

Zhu Bajie really had a good sense for these things, after all. He grinned and let go of Ranzal’s hair, letting the man dive, grab his cock, and moan as he put the head in his mouth. Zhu Bajie hissed, and drew a shaky breath as Ranzal moved his wet, warm mouth down to almost his base with very little effort.

Ah, so he sucked cocks often, did he?

“Look at me, boy. _Look up._ ” Ranzal, his mouth full of warrior dick, moved his eyes up to meet Zhu Bajie’s electric gaze. He really looked good like that. Behind those needy eyes was the fire of dominance, slowly roaring back to life. Soon, he’d want to change up the routine, and that was fine. Zhu Bajie would enjoy things either way. He simply licked his lips, pushed the back of Ranzal’s head, and angled his hips. “Relax your mouth. Breathe through your nose.”

A noise of soft protest. Zhu Bajie replayed it in his head, analyzed the situation. No, no lines were being crossed. Full of confidence, he pushed more and more—until Ranzal’s throat opened up and his nose was buried in his bush. “Hold. Hold it right there.” After a second of shock, Ranzal’s hands traveled up and grabbed at Zhu Bajie’s prominent pectorals again, squeezing, touching, _worshipping_. His tongue also moved, and it was so wet in his mouth that the older man had to consider if he wanted to cum so early on. He had multiple loads in him, but he still weighed the pros and cons.

He decided against it. Pulling Ranzal back by his hair, he relished the sight of his wet, gleaming cock emerging from that handsome mouth. With a wet _pop_ , Ranzal let the head free, and the mercenary leaned back on his hands, his lower jaw dripping.

Zhu Bajie lifted him up by the arms and pulled him back onto him, curling a leg around his lower body and stroking his head. “That was so good.” He cooed, licking at Ranzal’s ear lobe. A delicious shiver passed through the darker man’s body, and he waited as the man wiped his mouth on his bed sheets. “Fuck, you’re a natural with your throat.”

“I…I’ve had my way with a few men.” He blushed. Was he embarrassed about it? No, not quite. This was probably not something he talked about often. Zhu Bajie leaned back on the bed frame, allowing for Ranzal to straddle his hips. What a choice ass he had. Really. He could feel the heat from his hole on his wet, throbbing cock. The mercenary could feel that hard tool on his ass, and blushed harder as he moved a little, testing the waters. Cute, cute, cute! “Usually go for dames, but sometimes you just see a handsome fella in a bar, and, well…”

“Hey, I get it.” He said as he licked Ranzal’s neck, nipped at his collar before going to suck on his equally impressive set of pectorals. A satisfied sigh escaped the darker man’s lips, and Zhu Bajie took the opportunity to grab a good handful of ass.

Ranzal’s cock, still unattended, throbbed with need. “Y-You wanna fuck me?”

“If you’re up for it.” He looked up. Ranzal was unsure, blushing. It almost reminded Zhu Bajie of the first night with his wife, where he had to drop the general’s schtick completely for the first time in his life and be completely vulnerable for her sake. “We can do more things. This night is ours.”

Ranzal relaxed again, bent down. Kissed him this time.

Damn it all. These Alberians kissed _well_.

They spent a bit just kissing, relaxing in the vanilla. Unwinding, Zhu Bajie was once again glad that Mei Hou Wang had turned the tables and displayed his kind nature. If he hadn’t saved him from the fiend he had unwittingly manifested, Zhu Bajie would’ve carried on with the fight. He still had much to learn. He had been about to willingly dispatch such a gentleman from this world, without knowing the full story of anything. It brought him shame, it did. He reached up and played with one of Ranzal’s curly locks. “I’m…sorry I wanted to kill you.”

Ranzal blinked. Shook his head. “You were doing what your lady wanted. I’d do the same for Euden. It’s no big deal.”

They kissed again, and Zhu Bajie earnestly hoped that Ranzal would grow up faster than he had, that he would soon reach a stage where he would be able to stand up to his leaders and be a real friend, instead of a mindless crony. Following orders is crucial in the art of war, for an army without a unifying principle is doomed to die at the hands of the organized. But so many terrible things had happened in his life, things that could’ve been prevented if he had just understood the wills of his generals more than their terrified words.

In that sense, Sun Wu Kong was already a far greater than man than even him. He was glad for it.

But crying about the past wouldn’t do, especially not on a night like this, where he had the privilege of bedding such a handsome fellow.

No, he would instead thank the gods that he had reached this place, and continue to do his best.

He turned Ranzal around, grinned as he grabbed that dark sausage, and shivered as he felt the heat, impossible to ignore. “I should repay some of your prince’s hospitality…” Zhu Bajie purred as he moved down, pressed that thick cock on his face, and sighed in contentment. Few things in this life were better than a good, vibrant cock. “Do you think servicing one of his top generals would do the trick? Or should I go knock on his door and offer my services?” He cocked a flirty eyebrow.

Ranzal snickered, and Zhu Bajie knew why. “The day Euden accepts more than a kiss on the cheek from _anyone_ is the day I settle down.” Ah, so it was an open secret that the Prince was soft in the ways of love. Well, whoever could break him in would be able to claim a delectable fruit, almost as sweet as a good marriage. The mercenary broke him out of his thoughts by grabbing the back of his head and undoing the knot on his headband with a dexterous movement. Such fine finger control, who was this man, really? Ranzal felt the fine, strong silk on his fingers, smiled. “You’ll just have to give your best with me.”

“May your kingdom prosper.” Zhu Bajie said, and be slowly lowered himself onto that thick, leaking faucet of pleasure.

It tasted like the nectar from the dragon springs of his home.

Zhu Bajie let himself moan, let himself spread his legs and arch his ass up and stared right at Ranzal with _desire_ in his eyes. The mercenary, in perfect sync, took the lead, and brought Zhu Bajie’s arms back. He felt himself getting tied with his own headband, and the submissiveness of it all made his hole pucker. “Nice.” Ranzal breathed as he tied a secure knot. Zhu Bajie tested the restraints. He didn’t know how to undo it, genuinely didn’t know this knot, and it made his blood sing through him as he swallowed his own spit, tasting the other man as he did so. Ranzal leaned back, put his arms behind his back, and by the gods, he looked so good like that.

Zhu Bajie would’ve closed his eyes and deep throated the man without question or issue—but then, he felt pressure on the sides of his head. He was being completely locked in. Tied arms, restrained head—if Ranzal had any talent with magic, he’d expect him to tie his feet with some sort of binding spell. But even so, he felt so at his mercy that his face relaxed, and he let himself get face fucked. Being able to take a man’s raging cock in one’s throat was no easy task. His wife had informed him of that when he’d first pounded her head into the mattress and shot a hot load down her petite throat. Then, with a good friend from the army, Zhu Bajie had learned to appreciate his wife’s efforts more. He learned the sense of calm that had to be maintained to not choke on a delicious sausage as it used his throat like a pussy, the art of breathing through his nose, of enjoying the smell of a man’s pubic area and of getting _relaxed_.

Those skills now served him well. If Zhu Bajie was a pig, greedy and lascivious, then Ranzal was an ox, full of power in every fiber of his body. He pounded Zhu Bajie’s throat hard, gasping for breath every time his head hit and rubbed against the back of his throat. The older man felt the younger man shake, heard him moan, and turned his eyes up. Gone was the submissive look that had been hungry for his dick. Now there was a face of a man who relished seeing Zhu Bajie getting put in his place. He drooled a little, swallowed, made sure to apply some suction to drive the other man wild.

The tension in their fight had been palpable, and it had been slowly building over the course of these past few days with every glance, every meeting in the woods as they went to piss, every ‘accidental’ touch as they passed each other food, or defended each other against the onslaught of fiends who would have seen them ripped to shreds.

Zhu Bajie let himself get used. He didn’t choke, he breathed through his nose, and he relished the smell of Ranzal whenever the man arched his hips and made his nose hit the soft hairs at his base. He moaned for him, feeling the heat spread from his mouth down to his dick. Something about getting used like this—of finding a man who wasn’t intimidated by his huge size and who treated him like an equal—it drove him wild. It made his dick leak hard on the sheets without any sort of stimulation, and after a few minutes Zhu Bajie felt his hole start to get that _itch_ it always got when he was near a very handsome man.

He pushed, struggled against his bonds. He needed to finger himself, needed to put _anything_ back in his entrance. He moved his eyes up, covered his glare with a needy pout (as well as he could pout with a thick cock in his jaws). Ranzal was driving him insane.

The younger man’s tongue darted across his lips. And the look in his eyes made Zhu Bajie’s throat loosen up even more. He wanted to go all the way.

Ranzal grabbed Zhu Bajie by the front of his hair, dragged him off of his tool, and grinned wildly. “I was about to shoot my load just now, you bastard.” He kissed him hard, their teeth clashed, and Zhu Bajie mewled with need. They broke apart with a single strand of saliva connecting their lips, and Zhu Bajie’s cock throbbed at the sight. “You aren’t winning that easily.”

The older man swallowed. Coughed as Ranzal sucked on his throat. _Bite me again._ He did, and Zhu Bajie nearly sang with how good it felt. “Fuck me. Please. Just fuck me right now.”

Ranzal bit down on his ear lobe. “Your wife really lets you do all this shit, huh?”

He blushed, smiled. “Turns her on when I get fucked. Turns her on even more if I pound another man.”  
Another bite. “Then why do you wanna take me? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” He growled. He was just filling in the time until he’d be ready to take his hole and not cross the finish line immediately, but there was genuine curiosity.

Zhu Bajie nodded, put just the right amount of desperate in his voice. “I just want a good dick up my ass, man. I wanna feel you shoot that load inside me.” Their eyes met. He was submissive to Ranzal’s dominant. A bit too predictable. To spice things up, he leaned forward, and dragged down the other man’s lip with his teeth. “If we’re both up for it after, I could show you what kind of top I am.”

Ranzal’s eyes went wide, a huff of hot air from his nose tickled Zhu Bajie’s moustache, and his hand _grasped_ at the older man’s needy cock. “…You promise?”

Aw. So cute. So he also wanted to get dicked down. This worked out perfectly with Zhu Bajie’s charitable spirit. The idea of finishing this, of letting Ranzal doze off with a fresh load in his ass after getting his rocks off—it was the perfect way to thank their hospitality (and their shared training). He smiled, let go of his lip, put their foreheads together. “I promise.”

Ranzal kissed him again, and Zhu Bajie could not help it. He remembered how he had been, when he’d been younger, more proud, more arrogant. This kiss, he was glad to note, was not as dark as the ones he gave back then.

Thank goodness this man was on a better path and didn’t need so much intervention.

Ranzal let him drop. Zhu Bajie trembled with anticipation. He was on his knees, his body weak from desire, his arms completely useless behind his head. His throat felt like a bitch and a half, and every second that Ranzal took admiring his open ass made him quiver in delight. Did he like what he saw? Was he going to—Zhu Bajie’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt that warm tongue enter his hole. “Oh, my God, Ranzal….” He fought to retain his position. If he melted right here and let his legs crumple like they so wanted to do, then he’d get fucked in a way that would make him hurt later. He couldn’t risk that decrease in efficiency for his master. But God, did he want to just turn to jelly right there and let this big Alberian hunk have his way with him. He hissed as he felt those calloused hands squeeze both of his cheeks tightly, pressing them together, against the other man’s face.

With a wet sound, Ranzal withdrew, leaving Zhu Bajie’s ass hairs feeling cold and wet. “You’re such a slut.” He growled.

The general grumbled. “You cheeky piece of shit. If you were part of my army, you’d know how to mind—” a jolt of pleasure as two fingers probed his loose hole. “—your tongue.”

A huge weight on his back. Ranzal was on him, biting his ear, rubbing his tool against Zhu Bajie’s needy hole. “So just about anyone can get at this ass?” No, no that wasn’t it. Zhu Bajie shivered at the sound of Ranzal’s husky voice. “Or do you just let men who are stronger than you knock you up?”

“You are _not_ stronger than—” But he couldn’t talk anymore because Ranzal slid inside him.

He was full to the brim, and panted like a dog. Ranzal bit down on his shoulder again, ignoring Zhu Bajie’s weak cry of protest. “Holy _shit_ , you’re hot in there.”

He turned his sweaty head. Turned so that he could look at Ranzal in the eye. Smiling, defiant. “You better not waste this chance, minute man.”

Ranzal didn’t say anything as he set Zhu Bajie’s head back to a better position, put two sets of fingers in his mouth, and pulled back. Ouch. But the pleasure far outshone the pain, and the older warmaster was beholden to the strong rhythm of the younger mercenary. He took it good. He moaned and huffed with his tongue lolling out of his mouth, felt Ranzal licking and biting at the back of his neck, and his shoulders, at his ears. He tried to focus on any of those feelings, anything to avoid drowning in the feeling of that gorgeous cock pounding away at his hole. If he focused too much on it, he’d shoot his load too early. And he couldn’t do that after teasing like he’d done.

Zhu Bajie focused on his chi. Slowly, shakily, set aside a reserve of additional energy. The way that Ranzal was _pounding_ him, he wouldn’t be able to return the favor otherwise. It was hard work, focusing on mana while getting pleasured to high heaven. The older general struggled against his restraints just to make the younger man punish him by biting down or calling him a slut. Ranzal kept talking about his wife, about how she was also quite the pervert for enjoying her husband getting _fucked_ like this. It made him think about her, about Ranzal and him pushing her between them and filling her to the brim with their cocks, kissing them and touching their faces with her beautiful hands—

The image of the three of them in the throes of pleasure made hot, sticky seed shoot from his cock, all over Ranzal’s bed sheets. “Fuck….fuck….” That was all he could say. His dick throbbed in satisfaction, and he felt so, so used.

It was amazing.

Ranzal, not far behind, looked like he wanted to bite down on his shoulder. But he instead clicked his teeth shut and began to cry out in Zhu Bajie’s ear. “Fuck, fuck you’re squeezing me too hard—I’m gonna cum—holy shit—”

His semen was so hot that Zhu Bajie felt tears of pleasure prickle the edge of his eyes.

Ranzal held onto him, trembling harshly, his hands seeking anything for purchase before they found his pectorals and held onto them for dear life.

The two men fell to the side of the bed, panting together, hearts racing.

Zhu Bajie let himself enjoy the warmth that was both inside of his ass and around his chest as he tilted his head back. “So, how was fucking a married man?”

Ranzal took a moment to answer. He rolled his hips, enjoying the feeling of his spent dick. “Your wife is so damned lucky.”

“…And then, afterwards, I told him lots about you. And about Bao. We were just resting until he could take my load and not faint, but it was real interestin’ how…” Zhu Bajie paused. “Honey?”

His wife did not respond. He blinked. Sighed. This always happened the first night after a long trip. They would have _wild_ sex, and one of them would tell sensual stories about their adventures. But whenever it was Zhu Bajie’s turn to do so, his wife took to the pleasure so well that she would have mind-blowing orgasm after orgasm. His gift for telling stories didn’t extend only to children, after all.

It was no surprise that she’d eventually get so tuckered out that she’d have to fall asleep, despite wanting to hear more.

The man shrugged, planted a kiss on her forehead. “Well, that’s alright, darling. I’ll just hold off on telling you the rest until next time.”

She made a noise, smiling in her dreams, and Zhu Bajie sighed. His cock was spent, his balls were drained, and he was content with his wife in his arms.

He raised an arm, and extinguished the lights with a pulse of mana.

The night was calm. Serene. The crescent moon shone in the sky. From where he lay, a silver brush stroke cut across his face, no longer impeded by the illumination of their lamps.

The old general stroked his wife’s hair, thinking of what Ranzal had said.

It had been a great compliment, had made him kiss the other man. But he’d been wrong. The lucky one—the one with the real fortune in this situation—it was him. He held his wife just a tad tighter in his arms, and did not let her go until she woke up again, groggy and gorgeous in the light of dawn.

“Did I….did I miss the rest of…” She rubbed sleep from her eyes.

He smirked. Kissed her forehead. “You did.”

Defeated, his wife lowered her head onto his chest. He chuckled as she shook her head. “Shoot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I might write more about openmarriage!Zhu Bajie and his amazing wife. He's so interesting. Ranzal would low-key love his little son to death if they ever met.


End file.
